fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 27-39
Total Recall The school playground.png Refill Madness Crowded car.JPG has anyone seen my hand?.JPG Passing cup 2.JPG Passing cup 3.JPG Passing cup 5.JPG Passing cup 7.JPG Passing cup 9.JPG Passing cup 10.JPG Passing cup 13.JPG gang riding tire rod.JPG The Frosty Bus kids on the playground.PNG Kyle carring lunch in bgrd.JPG kids hear frosty bus.JPG It's the frosty bus!.jpg kids charge for frosty bus.JPG kids line up + mufflin starts dancing.JPG Mufflin dance 1.jpg Mufflin dance 2.JPG Mufflin dance 3.JPG Lenny at the FB.JPG Kyle gets FFF.JPG Cold War Kyle waits at the door.JPG| The door opens for Kyle.JPG Kyle at the door.JPG Thunder gives Kyle oomph.JPG|With thunder, this gives Kyle more feeling. I wouldn't be here.JPG Kyle was caught in the rain.JPG Rain is acid to wizards.JPG Kyle's cape is smoky.JPG So, best friend Kyle.JPG Eyesies pokesies.JPG A board game would be better.JPG It may get high spirited.JPG What with the spice of the orient --.JPG Perhaps just domnestic checkers.JPG Well....JPG I choose to go first.JPG Deal with that.JPG How delightfully lowbrow.JPG Kyle holds a white ninja.JPG Oh, OK then.JPG Parry and thrust.JPG No legs on my ninja!.JPG Cow hits ninja.JPG Ninja's arm falls off.JPG We're gonna play loosy-goosy with the rules.JPG Aren't we.JPG Kyle jumps on the ninja.JPG Lying in the floor.JPG|Kyle's tired... Your head explodes.JPG Kyle's ninja's head explodes.JPG|BOOM! Your head has exploded. Kyle gets mad.JPG|That was the final blow to Kyle. You're cheaters!.JPG|Kyle begins his random-ruled tantrum. Charlitans!.JPG|F&C don't take tantrums too seriously when it comes to Kyle. Made-up rules.JPG Air born livestock.JPG I call shenanigans!.JPG|Kyle finishes his tantrum as he calls shenanigans, which is a trigger word for F&C. Kyle in shenanigans.JPG Cloans attack Kyle.JPG Running from the clones.jpg Stereo knocks Kyle to the ground.JPG I refuse to spend one more moment in this nut house!.JPG let me --.JPG out of here!.JPG|Kyle throws another tantrum. Kyle calls outsies!.JPG| the outsies alarm.JPG Throwing Kyle on the moon.JPG|Kyle is thrown onto the moon as a result. Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble Boog blows up a balloon.JPG Chuggy thinks of buying.JPG Chuggy decides not to buy.JPG Chuggy buys the nacho.JPG I wonder....JPG Fanboy's wondering face.JPG CC sniffs the bubble.JPG EWW! GROSS!.JPG Oz, Cher, Kyle and Poopatine in bgrd.JPG Sigmund the Sorcerer Amagic-ician.jpg Kylerunsoff.jpg Run Towards the Light!.png Kylehalts.jpg Kyle correcting Sigmund.JPG F&C clear throats.JPG Kyle, introduce us!.JPG responding to Fanboy's request.JPG So this is.JPG Sigmund, Fanboy and Kyle.jpg So, Kyle.JPG What were you up to.JPG Where to start.JPG Kyle tries to remember something.JPG I've had achevements.JPG IDon'tThinkMyPlaceIsAGoodIdea.jpg I don't remember selecting you.png Necronomicon? Behave yourself!.png They're a dime and dazzle.jpg I'mnotfamous.jpg Fanboy A'Hoy! Kyle joins the group.JPG Did someone say treasure.JPG I want in.JPG Kyle as a pirate.PNG Arr!.PNG Disgruntled crew-west side.JPG Pirate crew amazed.PNG Will there be decorative soaps.PNG Excuse me for taking pride in my personal hygene.PNG Looking at treasure-first glance.JPG Looking at treasure-disgusted.JPG It's horrid!.JPG Fan vs. Wild Glad you could stay.PNG ni ni ni nincomm...poops.JPG About to use the straw.jpg Kyle carries a screw.JPG Stocking the case with belongings.jpg Separation Anxiety isn't that strike 3.JPG you must carry this note to Chum Chum.JPG oh, for heaven's sake!.JPG sending Fanboy away with a fan.JPG Fanboy starts to move desk.jpg The Book Report of the Dead Fanboy didn't write his book report!.JPG Kyle got Fanboy busted - s1e20a.jpg Purple Kid did do his.jpg Fanboy got out of getting busted - s1e20a.jpg Isn't it funny how Mr. Mufflin likes me.JPG and doesn't like you.JPG and how I'm teacher's pet.JPG and you're not.JPG and how I did my book report.JPG and you didn't.JPG it's funny, right.JPG Kyle slamming into the wall - s1e20a.jpg It's a Book of the Dead.jpg Kyle 'what we shall surely' - s1e20a.jpg Kyle 'find ourselves being' - s1e20a.jpg His head swivled.jpg|"Did you see that?!? His head just swiveled clean around!" Zombie Mufflin is eating Kyle's brain.jpg|"Muuuust. Eaaaat. Braaaiiiiiins." Kyle is about to yell s1e20a.jpg Kyle 'help!' s1e20a.jpg|"Help!" Kyle 'SOMEONE!!' s1e20a.jpg|"SOMEONE!!" Kyle 'FANBOY!!!' - 1 s1e20a.jpg|"FAN..." Kyle 'FANBOY!!!' - 2 s1e20a.JPG|"...BOY!!!" Zombie Mufflin recognizes Fanboy.jpg Zombie Mufflin releases himself from Kyle.jpg Zombie Mufflin after releasing himself.jpg main 3 cowering -TBROTD.JPG Kyle's legs get split.jpg|That's gotta hurt. Kyle demands a recount.jpg Zombie Mufflin zaps Kyle.JPG Kyle is vaporized.jpg Vaporized Kyle close up.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries